A Lamp and a Book
by ForeverWes
Summary: Angel visits Wesley during a late night research session at the office.(AW) THIS IS SLASH, if you don't like it don't read it.


Title: A Lamp and a Book Author: ForeverWes - xf_fan624@yahoo.com Genre: Romance/PWP Distribution: Anywhere you want, just ask me first. Feedback: God yes!!! This is my first attempt at slash so I want to know if I did it any justice. Pretty please with a cherry on top? Disclaimer: These characters ain't mine. I just borrowed them for a couple hours and had fun with them. They belong to Joss Whedon and the lucky bastards at ME. Setting: Late season 1 Rating: R (hard) Summary: Angel visits Wesley during a late night research session at the office. Can you guess what the pairing is? This is SLASH. Last warning. Don't flame me for not warning you.  
  
  
  
Wesley was working another late night at the office, researching the latest creature to make its presence known in Los Angeles. He was alone. Cordelia had went to a party, and Angel was sleeping.  
  
He enjoyed the solitude, unlike most people. That's how he had spent most of his childhood. Alone, reading a book under the stairs. His father's favorite punishment. He was supposed to sit inside in the dark, thinking about what he had done, but eventually he had snuck a lamp and a book in there to keep him company.  
  
Now that's all Wesley needed. A lamp and a book; and he was happy. Happy, but lonely. He had long learned to ignore that though, the loneliness. It never affected him directly, but it was there under the surface all the time. It became more evident as he went home to an empty and eerily quiet apartment or spent long nights in the equally quiet office. Sometimes Cordelia would help or Angel would spend the night pouring over volumes of demon lore with him, but most times he was by himself.  
  
"Here it is," he said to himself. One of the side affects of loneliness: the tendency to talk to yourself. It broke the silence, but also made it all the more tangible as the words left a resonance in the air that accented it.  
  
Breaking the silence like a sledgehammer was the loft lift. Someone was coming up from the basement.  
  
"Wesley? Still here?" Angel said, walking into the office.  
  
Wesley looked up from his book, trying to hide his utter amazement at the beautifully sculpted upper body in front of him.  
  
"Yes, I've been researching that demon you encountered today, trying to find any common denominators that might tell us where it's hiding."  
  
"Any luck?"  
  
"Yes, and no. I found the demon, but it turns out there are several subspecies that have different preferred nesting patterns. Do you remember if it had a red spot covering it's genitalia?", Wesley said in serious tone.  
  
"To be honest, Wes, I didn't really notice. I tend to be focused on the parts that can kill me. You know? Teeth, claws, paralyzing mucus."  
  
"Of course." Wesley said looking down to his book once again.  
  
"Any of those that can distinguish which subspecies it is?"  
  
"I'll check again." Wesley flipping the pages of the large book back. He stopped mid-flip, as he felt a cold hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I think that one is it," Angel pointed to an engraving on the page of the book.  
  
He didn't even have to look as a warm rush swept through his body, but he did look. Angel was there, his pale muscular body, inches away. Focus, Wesley. Books. Demons.  
  
"Uh, yes. The Landris-mugna. Forest dwellers. I suppose we should hit the parks at daylight. Look for mysterious jogger or homeless deaths in the news."  
  
"Pretty good," once again impressed by the ex-watcher's encyclopedic knowledge.  
  
"Yes, well it's my job." Wesley had lost his focus once again as the topic turned away from demons and the book he was reading had become gibberish  
  
"Wes?"  
  
"Yes?", He managed to gasp out.  
  
"You ok?" Angel said noticing the growing bulge in Wesley's pants. He nearly gasped as a second hand touched his other shoulder. "You sure?"  
  
"Yes." Another shudder went through his body as Angel rubbed Wesley's shoulders with a massage only a vampire could give. Cold friction, eventually turning warm.  
  
"Angel.", he managed to say with pleasure.  
  
The hands gradually came to the upper button of shirt and undid it with ease and another and they slid under Wesley's undershirt, warm from the massage, they played with Wesley's nipples, moving from right to left and rubbed gently the scars from his recent encounter with Faith. Eventually they slipped to the barrier of his pants and Wesley moved to assist Angel and undo his pants. Angel moved his hands to Wesley's.  
  
"No, let me." The vampire whispered gently, slightly licking Wesley's neck. Wesley was confused as where his hands should go, so he just put them on the desk, on the book. Angel gently resumed his business, undoing Wesley's pants and pulling his boxers down, revealing the now rock hard erection. Angel fondled it for a little bit; rubbing it gently and teasing it with light strokes. Wesley had the distinct feeling that Angel was enjoying it just as much as he was.  
  
His enjoyment was interrupted as Angel pulled his hands away to pull Wesley's chair out from the desk slightly. Wesley panicked, as he remembered where he was, what he was doing, but more importantly that Angel had stopped. He started to protest, but Angel moved in front of Wesley and kneeled and Wesley knew it wasn't over. A smile came to his face as Angel licked some of the pre-cum off his dick. He continued to tease it with his cold tongue as Wesley watched. The vampire was a pro, as he took his time, increasing Wesley's anticipation more and more.  
  
Angel's teasing combined with the sight of his breathtaking torso, made Wesley afraid he was going to go right there. He looked up, concentrating on the book again.  
  
"Landris-mugna prefer to mate during dusk and in groups. Strange, maybe we could use that against them. Early evening, after they've tired themselves- " Cold softness enveloping his dick. With every sweep of the tongue, it increased warmth and Wesley could hold it no longer as the book, he now dug his fingers into the leather sides of, became a blur. He slammed the book closed, not wanting to even look at the blur anymore, and let go. Angel accepted it and sucked it dry with the ferocity of his demonic nature, but still maintaining his human visage. Wesley took his hands off the desk and dug them into Angel's shoulders, as Angel continued to consume the watcher. Wesley slid down his chair slightly, so his hands could further explore the vampire. Angel removed his mouth from Wesley's erection and stood up. Wesley's hands started to move to Angel's pants to return the favor, but Angel stopped him once again.  
  
"It's your night, Wesley."  
  
"I want to, Angel. God, I want to so much."  
  
"I know, but not tonight. You should go home, get some sleep."  
  
"All right, but do I have to go home?" Wesley said with a smile  
  
"No."  
  
"Thank you, on both counts" Wesley said, pulling up his pants for the short journey to Angel's bedroom.  
  
"You looked a little tense, Wes."  
  
"Well, I think that's been taken care of."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Maybe, next time you're worrying about Wolfram and Hart, I could help you out."  
  
"Definitely," Angel said with a soft kiss on Wesley's lips. "But next time, no books." Wesley followed the vampire to bed downstairs, turning off the lamp in the office. He wouldn't go to sleep lonely tonight. 


End file.
